Another Side of Pink (izumina)
by Creston Khor
Summary: Everyone knew the pink skinned girl is hyper, but is there another side that only Midoriya knew about?
1. Chapter One

Mina Ashido is energetic, everyone could tell that she is literally a ball full of energy. Having seemingly limitless stamina, along with her cheerful attitude towards everything, she quickly became the sun of class 1-A. Not one day went by without the pink skinned girl prancing around the class, chatting to everyone and brightneing the atmosphere.

She was easily the most distinguished figure in class 1-A, with unique features including horns, black eyes with gold irises and of course, her trademark pink skin. Everyone knew of Mina's bright and cheerful side, but only one knew of another side she had never shown others, only to him.

Izuku Midoriya, a plain looking boy with messy green hair and green eyes. His shy and awkward personality made him hard to approach, especially when talking to girls. When it comes to heroes, he is the perfect example of a complete fanboy, most of his time was spent collecting and recording data about every hero he could lay his eyes upon, though recently another thing had also taken up most of his time.

Being Mina Ashido's boyfriend.

No one saw it coming, not even the both of them. Their personalities were completed opposite, one being a complete introvert and vise versa. But it just clicked between the both of them. It all happened with a small coincidence where the both of them just so happened to bump into each other in one of the cafes near UA, the hero school they go to. They eventually sat down to chat and despite Mina's constant teasing, Midoriya couldn't help but feel attracted to the pink girl, and she had also thought the blushing mess was cute.

Soon, they found themselves hanging out more often and after a couple of dates Mina was the first to confess, Midoriya was still to nervous to say anything, he just gave a nod.

Initially they kept it as a secret from the others, seeing that it was a completely new experience for the both of them. They had many awkward moments at first, but time after time they had grown closer. Especially after the new dorm systems were implemented, the two found themselves getting more affectionate to each other, (mostly Midoriya).

The first time their relationship was exposed was when Momo Yaoyorozu accidentally walked in on them making out in the kitchen. They were in their dorms and Midoriya decided to get a snack. Mina, being the bolder one, snuck up and gave him a little surprise, resulting in a full make out session on the kitchen counter.

Their classmates' reactions were expected: a red faced Momo, a tearing Kirishima commending Midoriya on his 'manliness' and several cries from Kaminari and Mineta, jealous that Midoriya got a girl before them.

Even though with their relationship in the open, everyone clearly saw that Mina was the one in charge. With her bold nature and his shy personality it was clear to anyone what she was the one wearing the pants. Though deep down, Izuku Midoriya knew that Mina had a hidden side exclusive to him only, a side that he swore to protect even if it costs him the world.

It all started a few months ago, when the students of 1-A returned to their dorms, exhausted. Class today was a lot different from usual. Their homeroom teacher, Aizawa had brought along Cementoss to aid them in their quirk strengthening. The brick headed pro hero seemed to had limitless stamina, since the constructions he created was nearly endless, working the students till they barely even had enough energy to walk back to their dorms.

Midoriya had purposely lagged behind to ask Cementoss a few questions, being an aspiring hero and a huge nerd, he couldn't waste this rare opportunity to obtain more knowledge. After one last order from an annoyed Aizawa, he decided to call it a day and went back.

Upon reaching his dorm room, the first thing he did was taking a quick shower. He was the last to return so most of his classmates were either dead in their rooms or lounging at the living hall, no signs of Mina though. Although he found this a little weird, he decided to leave it for later as he was looking forward to a nice, relaxing shower.

Few minutes later, he went back to his room, feeling refreshed but still fatigued. But when he turned on the lights his eyes widened and heat crept onto his cheeks as he saw a familiar tuff of pink hair on his bed. It wasn't rare for the acid girl to barge into his room unannounced just to spend time with her boyfriend, but being the shy mess he usually was he still had a hard time getting used to it, though it's not like he didn't enjoy her company.

And yet there she was, lying face first on top of his bed as still as a piece of wood.

"M-mina?"

He stuttered as he approached the her, after months of corrections he had finally gotten used to calling her by her first name.

"You're late."

Her muffled voice caused him to pause for a second. It was different than before, compared to the usually energetic, teasing tone, the one she had now was soft, and somehow cute?

"S-sorry, I got held up with stuff at school. You know, the usual."

He apologized, it never occurred to him that Mina was like that. She was usually bustling with energy and constantly teasing him.

Suddenly, she changed to an upright position and looked at him.

"Cuddle."

"Huh?" His mind went blank for a second, unable to process what she had told him.

"I wanna cuddle." The pink skin girl had a small lilac blush on her cheeks as she patted the place where her head had been, signalling him to come over.

Not knowing what to say towards her suddenly shift in demeanor, he had no choice but to oblige. Once he plopped down onto his bed Mina immediately hugged him, like moth drawn to fire.

"M-mina?" His face was now fully red.

"Shut up and cuddle." She looked at him， pouting. Her expression soft and shy as the blush on her cheeks seemed to intestify.

Midoriya didn't know what to do, this was completely different from her usual self, and he came help but realise…

He liked it.

Smiling softly, he stroked her head, resulting in a soft purr from the pink haired girl. "Someone's needy today."

"Shut up…" She nuzzled further into his chest. "You smell nice…"

"Nite Mina" he softly wished as he pulled the blankets over them, not wanting to get up to turn off the lights as the both of them drifted off to sleep, still cuddling.

Since then, night visits from Mina had became more frequently. She still had her usual bubbly, teasing attitude when they hanged out, but when they were alone she would take a 180 turn into her other soft and shy side as Midoriya turned from his awkward, blushing self into a sweet and caring boyfriend. When he questioned her to why she was reluctant to show this side of her to the others, all he got was a blushing Mina saying that she would be too embarrassed.

The two only got closer as time went by, Midoriya found himself falling deeper in love with her. He enjoyed both sides of her, one where he actually liked the teasing, but was still embarrassed; the other where he simply found her cute. He swore to protect her with his life. She was the girl who had stolen his heart, after all.

But who knew at the other side of pink, lies a soft and sweet lilac?


	2. Follow

Follow me on tumblr to see more!

https/incogshadow./post/177976635707/another-side-of-pink-izumina


End file.
